Feruka
"These machines have taken everything from us. But I still think we can fix it without violence. If we have to fight, we'll fight. But if there's a choice? Then we talk." -Feruka to the rest of the Toa Karai during the Spherus-Machine War, Unity Timeline Feruka was a Toa of Magnetism, who existed in several different timelines, each of them resembling different variants in the bionicle universe. However, Feruka originated in the Unity Timeline, and thus, his appearance and parts of his personality are consistent with what happens during the events of the Unity Timeline. The Unity Timeline The Unity Timeline follows the main bionicle timeline and is far less chaotic than most, and is set fifty-thousand years after the Battle of Bara Magna. However, this did not mean it lacked violence, and in fact, it involved several brutal wars between biomechanical beings and completely mechanical ones. This set of wars were caused when several vessels from an unidentified planet crashed down onto Spherus Magna, all of them filled with robots. While the machines attempted to make peace with the residents of Spherus Magna, more xenophobic groups caused the machines to consider the whole of the planet's population as a threat, causing the Spherus-Machine War, which was underway by the time Feruka had become a Toa. Bio Feruka, in this timeline, was quite reserved at first, and wasn't all that well known among the community of Fa-matoran that he lived among. When he was a toa, Feruka was among a team of six, known as the Toa Karai, due to the team largely under the jurisdiction of the city of Karai Nui. During the Spherus-Machine War, Feruka became a renowned fighter, general and leader. When the war ended, Feruka became a Turaga, sacrificing his power to create the Toa Kadao, where Feruka and what remained of the Toa Karai led the Nui Federation for some time. Personality While the quietest of the Toa Karai, it was still known that when he did speak, that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to listen. Feruka soon gained notoriety for being a little mentally unstable, often being heard mumbling to himself when alone. In spite of this, this mental issue never resorted to violence. As he rose up the ranks and gained fame and political importance, Feruka became far more stable, maybe due to the stress actually keeping him sane in the process. Powers Like all Toa of Magnetism, Feruka had the ability to control magnetism. However, like his Shattered Timeline counterpart, Feruka had the ability to detect metal, thus making him a vital asset to security for the turaga of Karai Nui. 'Biography' Early Life Living in "Fa-Karai" of Karai Nui, Feruka lived the average life of a Fa-Matoran, being a guide for many matoran expeditions due to his exceptional internal compass. However, he was also a volunteer at the Fa-Karai Guard, where he would learn military strategy and basic hand-to-hand combat, the latter of which interested him the most. Feruka assumed this was his destiny, and that this would be his life forever. However, this would all change when Toa Dankel, a Toa of Air, gave him a toa stone and told him to go the the Great Temple in the heart of the city. Feruka would arrive with five other matoran; Bonega (Fe-matoran), Edora (De-matoran), Deron (Le-matoran), Adar (Su-matoran), and Cishka (Vo-matoran). And a few minutes later, all six of them became the Toa Karai Proving After becoming the protectors of Karai Nui, the new Toa Karai were tasked with proving themselves for the city. All six were tasked with dealing with a threat that the former Toa Karai had once failed to defeat; a group of mechanical beings that had been raiding glatorian, agori and matoran convoys traveling between the cities on Spherus Magna. Accepting this task, the six set out from the city. After setting out, it didn't take long for the Toa to locate the machines and engage them in combat. Due to their mechanical nature, Feruka was able to fend off the machines far more easily than the others. However, despite the battle ending in victory, the Toa Karai had been uncoordinated, and had even been working against one another at some points, the most notable example of which being when Benago "accidentally" blasted the teams Toa of Sonics, Edora, with a wave of iron spikes. Returning to the Turaga, they were declared to be the true toa heroes of the city. 'The Battle of Ta-Karai' Located on the northeast corner of Karai Nui, Ta-Karai had been a strategically important location in the city, known for crafting the masks and weapons for the entire city. However, in spite of this, the region of the city was one of the poorest of the Karais, making it the perfect weak point for an invasion. And this was an advantage that an army of machines took. When Feruka and the rest of the Toa Karai responded to the attack, the machine forces had already begun to push through, supported by flanking maneuvers with more heavier units, which seemed somewhat remniscent of the Bohrok. During the battle, the Toa and several large Glatorian units met the machine forces as the enemy pushed the line, with each one of the Toa leading each unit. However, the Toa Karai and their accompanying troops took heavy losses due to their overall lack of coordination, causing them to fall back. The resulting chaos led to the battle lasting for nearly two weeks and leaving many of the forces scattered throughout Ta-Karai. Such an example of such an uncoordinated operation was when Feruka tried to lead his force to encircle and pick off a large number of the enemy forces. However, due to a lack of ability to communicate with the other Toa and their units, Feruka was unable to gain support to help with such a maneuver. In spite of this, Feruka carried out the maneuver and only barely managed to pull it off, losing even more ''of his units in the process. However, while Ta-Karai was devastated and had barely any living civilians remaining, the Toa Karai were ultimately "victorius" and regained the region, warding off the machines. However, in comparison to other battles during the war, the Spherus forces had suffered far more casualties in comparison to those of the machines. 'The Battle of Matoro Peak' As the machines retreated from Karai Nui, Feruka and Koinika led a force to keep up a chase of the enemy forces, chasing them all the way back to Matoro Peak, named after Toa Matoro Mahri. After quickly improvising a plan, Koinika led his units to blindly charge at the enemy to soften them up, while Feruka and his own troops flanked and picked the robots off from range before coming in and engaging in melee when the enemy had sustained enough losses. Unlike Ta-Karai, this was a decisive victory that led to the machines retreating far past Matoro Peak, and the Spherus forces drew back to Karai Nui to help recoup. 'Arrival of Toa Lekou' When the mysterious Toa of Plant Life arrived at Karai Nui, Feruka was the first to greet the toa, who was weak and heavily damaged from some undefined conflict with a machine warrior. Feruka managed to convince the other Toa Karai to let Lekou into the city, where the residents helped nurse the toa back to health. Afterwards, Lekou was awakened, where he would lash out against the six in his confusion before being apprehended and questioned. He quickly explained how he and his own toa team, the Toa Haron, had been ambushed from the sky by machine air forces, where his entire team was killed, except for him. After escaping the machines, he had managed to reach the smaller sister-city of Karai Nui, Karsha Nui, which had been abandoned by the matoran and was now inhabited by both Dark Hunters and disgraced Toa. Lekou had quickly been thrown out, where he would lose his Kanohi Calix. Being chased by the dark hunters, Lekou had found that the enemy was converging on the city. Lekou begged for the toa to believe him and help take back Karsha Nui, but he failed and most of them disregarded his warnings. 'Invasion and Occupation of Karai Nui' In spite of Lekous warnings, the defense forces of the city were unprepared for such a force, only trained to deal with mechanical units. The army, led by General Akdan, a Skakdi, quickly overran the city, causing the defense forces and hundreds of matoran to be pushed back and be forced to regroup. Feruka helped escort the turaga out of the city, however one of the turaga was killed, and Feruka would never truly forgive himself for the old ones death. As the Toa, Glatorian, Agori and Matoran of Karai Nui regrouped, Feruka grew impatient of waiting for a chance to strike, vying to retake the city. While his emotions were getting in the way of his judgement, he didn't realize this, and when no one else sided with him, Feruka struck out on his own and faced the forces head on. Immediately, Feruka was met by hordes of dark hunters and disgraced Toa, where he would fight his way through, sustaining injuries along the way, before he challenged Akdan to a one-on-one duel to the death. Akdan accepted, and soon the two began to fight in the center of the Great Arena in the center of Karai Nui. As the two fought, Feruka quickly became exhausted, and came close to death until the other Toa Karai arrived. Together, the six managed to defeat Akdan. However, despite his death, this did not cause his forces to scatter; in fact, his second-in-command, a Toa of Plant Life who went by the name Druga took control and ordered the toa to be killed. The Toa fought through hordes and hordes of enemies, before they finally escaped from the city and rendezvoused with the rest of the Karai Nui militia. With the invasion of Karai Nui and the expulsion of its primary defense force from the city, the motive of the invasion became clear; by flushing the Toa, glatorian, matoran and agori out, the Dark Hunter army had allowed for its now obvious allies, the machines, to pick off the Karai militias from the sky. Heavy casualities were taken, and soon the Toa Karai and what remained of their forces were on the run from the machines. 'The Battle of New Mata Nui''' It didn't take long for the Karai forces to reach New Mata Nui, a city famous for being the home of many survivors of the Battle of Bara Magna and the reunification of Spherus Magna. While it wasn't as large as New Metru Nui, the city was still large enough that it had a strong defense force, which gladly allowed the Karai forces in and protected them for some time. However, a month later, the city was attacked by a joint force of machines and forces led by Toa Druga. This time, unlike the invasion of Karai Nui, Feruka and the Toa Karai were on the front lines defending the city, their forces holding the line as more and more of the enemy kept coming. The team only managed to survive when a well-timed air strike was launched at the machines by several aircraft launched by New Metru Nui, effectivly causing the enemy to be pushed back temporarily, allowing for the Mata-Karai forces to push back even further, all the way back to Karai Nui. Feruka, while not leading this charge, helped devise certain tactics, strategies, and doctrines due to his experience with the Fa-Karai Guard, such as creating the Nui-Jaga Strike, a maneuver that required a small set of air forces to quickly bomb enemy ground formations and then having friendly troops charge in and massacre the foe. While brutal, these strategies became widespread throughout the war, and allowed for the inhabitants of Spherus Magna to gain the upper hand against the machines. 'The Reconquering of Karai Nui' After some time of chasing the machines and also being ''chased by the machines, the Karai militias and some New Mata forces raced to retake the city and free its inhabitants from the hold of the dark hunters and the machines. The battle raged on for two years, with the Mata and Karai struggling to gain even a quarter of the city back. The Toa Karai and Feruka managed to first regain both Vo and Ga-Karai, before pushing further, deep in Onu, Le, and then Fa-Karai, before the advance was halted for another two years. At this point, the battle had been drawn out for so long, that the battle became known as "The Karai War". With the liberation of every captive matoran, glatorian, and agori, the Karai's forces grew, and with the help of dark hunter defectees, a large portion of the city was retaken, and thus the battle was declared won by the Spherus forces in the end. 'The Battle of the Shipyard' A year passed, and as time went on, the Spherus forces began to win more and more battles against the machines. It was no mystery that desperation was beginning to grow within the machines collective, and thus the enemy became more dangerous. Reports of mechanical shipyards grew and grew across the planet, along with beacons that sent signals to unknown places in the galaxy. Feruka, nervous, had to make a decision. Leading another fight, Feruka and Cishka, toa of lightning, stormed a machine shipyard, which was filled to the brim with all of the enemies most advanced mechanical soldiers. Just barely fighting through the hordes, Feruka, Cishka, and several matoran in mech suits, along with a few Glatorian, managed to board one of the enemy ships. However, panicking, the crew of the ship caused the vessel to leave Spherus Magna's atmosphere and launch out from the solar system, finally coming up on a small planet at the edge of the galaxy. 'A Mantax Fish Out of Water''' Before the Karai realized it, they had reached the capital of the machines, a planet covered in one, large city. While the Karai quickly managed to finish off the crew of the machine ship, they couldn't stop the ship from crashing onto the planet, killing the Glatorian and one of the Matoran. However, Cishka and one resilient Ta-Matoran by the name of Lekaru survived, the three sticking together as they wandered through the city-streets of the planet. Just barely managing to evade the inhabitants of the world, the Karai began trying to devise a plan off of the world, coming with one conclusion; they needed another one of those ships. With that, they began trying to locate another shipyard. As they trekked through the city, Feruka noted that some machines were wreaking havoc on each other, only to be stopped by the same machine soldiers that had killed thousands of innocent matoran and agori back on Spherus Magna. = Category:Karaiverse Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism